Undyne
|-|Base= |-|Undyne the Undying= Summary Undyne is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard, and is the head of the Royal Guards and one of the antagonist/boss monsters you face against in Undertale. Despite being the head of the Royal Guards she has her nerdy side to her as she loves things like anime and cooking. Undyne is constantly referred to as the "Heroine" of the underground as she looked up to. Clad in her full suit of armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by the Monster Kid. Power and Stats Key: Base | Undyne the Undying Tier: Likely 9-B, possibly higher | At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Undyne, StrongFish91 Age: Likely in her 20s (Undyne's "Undernet" username is "StrongFish91". Since the events of Undertale take place in 201X, this would make her somewhere between ages 19 and 28.) Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origian: Undertale Classification: Fish-Like Monster, Head of the Royal Guards, Trained Fighter, Accidental Otaku Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Undine Physiology, Fish Physiology and Monster Physiology, Magic, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; Could regenerate from nearly dying.), Indomitable Will, Badassery, Determination Embodiment, Soul Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Arsenal, Energy Weaponry, Energy Constructs, Danmaku, Polearm Construction, Limited Paralysis Inducement (Via Green Mode.), Spear Manipulation, Magical Polearm Construction, Self-Resurrection (Via Indomitable Will.), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at her soul like a normal attack.), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Easily resisted the explosion caused by an overloaded MTT-Brand Oven.) | All previous abilities to a much greater extent, Berserker Physiology, Bond Empowerment (Becomes Undyne the Undying after she connects with all of the monsters in the underground. She describes this as feeling everyone's heart's beating as one, united to defeat you.), Combat Mode, Immortality (Type 3; Regenerates from a fatal blow.) Attack Potency: Likely Wall Level, possibly higher (Somewhat superior to soul form Frisk. Stated that she was capable of getting a hit off on Asgore.) | At Least Wall Level, possibly higher (Should be superior to Asgore in a depressed state, and has the power of determination.) Speed: Supersonic, likely higher (Faster than Frisk.) | Supersonic, possibly higher Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Suplexed a huge boulder.) | Class 5, likely higher Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class, possibly higher | At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: Likely Wall Level, possibly higher | At least Wall Level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High (Could continuously chase after Frisk and do thinks like suplex boulders while she was at it.) Range: A dozen meters with magic spears Intelligence: Above Average, combat wise (Is a trained member and Leader of the Royal Guards.) Weaknesses: All monsters will be hurt more by an attack with killing intent behind it and if a monster doesn't want to fight they weaken greatly. | Undying will die after her determination has run out. Others Standard Equipment: Spear, Plate Armor, and Arrows. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Soul Green Mode': Undyne turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a shield and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. *'Arrows': Undyne fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. *'Spears': Undyne will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears which burst upwards from the ground. *'Spear Ring': Used exclusively by Undyne the Undying. Along with her other techniques drastically increasing in speed and damage, Undyne will also form rings of spears around her opponent. These will either manifest as large rings of spears with little space between them that will quickly close in on her opponent, or wider circles that will almost instantly fire straight inwards towards the foe. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Undertale Category:Tier 9 Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Fishes Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Monster Girls Category:Knights Category:Loyal Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Danmaku Users Category:Immortals